6 Years Late
by SneakyLittleSnix
Summary: After Rachel gives birth to her daughter Audra at 16, she learns to move on from a dark past, and make it to New York. She's a multi-media super star/single mom. Now her daughter is 6, but her Daddy wants in. Puckleberry
1. Just a normal day

Rachel stepped out of the apartment her apartment building to feel the cold chill of autumn air. She ignored the fact that she and her child were being bombarded by the press. She liked it actually, all the attention. She craved it. Her fame and fortune make up for the years she spent being ignored and made fun of at McKinley. She quickley shook the thought of those dreadful years and paid attention to the mumbling little girl in her arms.

"What did you say Audra?" Rachel asked. She cared so deeply about her child...even though her father walked away when she was pushing a baby out her hoo-ha.

_**Flash back**_  
_"She's crowning!" The doctor gleefully announced. _

_A 16 year old Rachel was being split open from the inside out. Sweat was pouring down her face out of the pure pain she was feeling._

_"AHHH!" She screamed. Her stomach was clenched, feet propped, hand being held. _

_"Come on! 1 more big push for me!" The doctor said. _

_"AHHH!" She screamed and finally, the room fell silent with all eyes on the minute year old girl who had just entered the world. The doctor cut the physical hold between Rachel and her daughter. She sat there with a sense of emptiness. Her stomach was smaller, her hips were wider, like a box._

_"She's beautiful..." The doctor trailed off in aw. _

_"Can I hold her?" Rachel asked. _

_"Of course." The baby was carefully handed to the teen mother._

_ "Hey there beautiful...I'm your Mommy. I love you very much, and even though Daddy left...I know in my heart every waking second...he's thinking about you. I love you baby girl. Remember that, I love you, Grandma Shelby loves you, Grandad loves you, Grandpa loves you, and everyone in Glee loves you. You're the most loved, beautiful little girl, in the world. You're perfect." She held her child close and had nods of approval from her Mom and Dads._  
_**End of Flash Back**_

"No Mama, I'm just tired and mumbly..." Audra yawned. She had tired eyes that locked with her mothers as she hugged her tightly with her arms around her. Rachel pushed through the crowd of Cameras with her award-winning smile.

"Ok, We can pose. I'll take some questions, but we were just about to go see her Uncles. So 10 minutes, cause Audra is practically asleep." She went a stood infront of a coffee shop for nice scenary. Rachel positioned Audra so she was facing the cameras. Audra had her smile to match Rachels. They smiled in sync and answered questions. Audra quite enjoyed when she got cute little questions like

"Who is your favourite princess?"

"What is your favourite color?"

"Do you like going to the big award shows?"

All the cute questions made Rachel smile. The press always wrote a big article about her, then a cute little article about Audra. The headlines would be in kids magazines for Audra, so she could see herself. Usually about her broadway insight which was good for a 5 turning 6 year old, but it was dumbed down for the younger readers.

Rachel finally made it to Kurt and Blaines town house that was even further down town from her. It was only about a 10 minute walk so it was nice. She knocked on the door 3 times.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked.

"Uncle Kurtsie! It's Audra and Mommy!" Audra screamed from the door. Rachel loved her daughter, don't get her wrong...but the pair of lungs on that child? Her screams could be heard by the deaf.

"Sweet pea!" Blaine answered.

"Uncle Blaine!" Audra leapt from her mother to one of her favourite Uncles.

"How ya doin?" He asked. She was adjusting herself to fit his hold.

"Gooooooooooood." Audra said with a smile.

"Good! Well I got you a present!Wait here!" With that, Audra sat in the zebra print chair and Blaine disappeared into Audras bedroom at their house.

"Uncle Blaine!" She screeched as she saw the collection of new barbies.

They settled in her "second" bedroom to play.

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel said as she walked into the coffee scented kitchen.

"Hey! OHMYGOD I NEED TO TALK TO YOU BUT SIT DOWN." Kurt said. He led her to a kitchen chair and brought her coffee.

"You will never guess who I saw down town last week..."


	2. Mosaic Broken Girl

_"You will never guess who I saw down town last week..."_

Rachel took a sip of her coffee and set it down on her coaster.

"Who?" The tension in the room grew. His doe eyes spoke louder than the sorry expression in his face. He held her hands and looked into her .

"I was coming home from Chicago practice and I was in the Broadway memorabilia store with Santana. So we picked out some shirts for next weeks practice...but when we left the store...there he was. With his guitar...singing right outside the doors...it was..." He paused. His complexion got pailer than normal.

"No. No way, he ran for LA as soon as he found out! Thats..." She stood up and slammed the table.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! He KNOWS I go to a show every week...SHIT! I don't...I can't..I...DEALING WITH HIM JUST WON'T WORK FOR ME! I CAN BARELY GET ON WITH SEEING HIM IN AUDRA. I CAN'T EVEN SAY HIS NAME!" She said throwing her hands in the air.  
She was breaking right before Kurts eyes. Just like she did 6 years ago.

"I can't see him...I can't look.." She paused. You could see she gathered all the energy in her body and said it.

"I can't look Noah Puckermen in the eyes. I don't wanna say hello to him and risk another good bye." She said. She crossed her arms over her chest. She was tense, sad, and her guard was now up.

"Rach...maybe you should talk to him. I know he's still there because I talked to him."  
Rachel could not handle anything right now. It was the last time. The last time she could deal with him..the whole idea of being left alone when she wanted him by her side. NEEDED him by her side...

"Kurt I have to go...please can you watch Audra? Please I just need to take a walk or something I can't be here. I need to clear my head." She said.  
She stumbled when she was getting her shoes on and rushed to get her beanie hat and grey button up coat.

"Rach wai-no. It's ok just...don't drive or drink or do both at the same time. Ok?" Kurt said. She nodded and darted off into the distance.  
The sirens in her head were going off. Every type of alarm shes EVER heard was just being set off telling her This is a bad idea. OR You're gonna do something very very stupid. She knew she would. She knew she would do a stupid, "heat of the moment" idea. But she was just...done. She broke down over the mention of his name. Coming to New York was like...Invasion of...invasion of privacy! Invasion of HER piece of mind.

The noisy streets,the bright likes, broadway, business, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, AUDRA, they were all HERS. THEY were ALL her home and he thinks he can just waltz in with his guitar and boyish charm and be perfect? Hell no. She was gonna make sure she did not even breathe the same are as that...that...Lima LOSER! Her WHOLE pregnancy he said "I'm not my Dad." and "This is real!" But the bastard lied the whole time! Now she was left as the crumbling mess of a women walking in New York with her head down, tears streaming down her face, a red puffy was wrong with her?  
She walked into the Star bucks with her bug-eye glasses. They were huge, and covered most of her face. She dug into her purse looking for her starbucks card.

"Hi can I get a Ventie Cafe Mocha please?" She sniffled. She knew she could not hide her sadness from anyone.

"Ok do you want any extra toppings?" Damn. Really, DAMN! All she friggin needed. She walks 15 minutes to the nearest starbucks and he's here? She already handed over her starbucks card with a picture of her and Audra on it...GOD DAMN IT!

"Actually I change my mind I don't want anything good day. My card please." Rachel said. She was hoping he had not seen it yet but...

"Rachel..." He looked up and her instincts took action. She grabbed her card and ran out of the store as fast as her legs could carry her. She was full out sobbing. Cries of pain and suffering had been bottled up for years and years were now just pouring out of her like her tears down her face.  
Puck took action! He had to go get her! He walked out on her 6 years ago and he just saw a glimpse of the family he missed out on. His little girl was on that card and he knew what he had to do. He had to do...PARKOURING! Puck stealthy slid over the counter and went to a full out sprint to catch her.

"RACHEL!" He yelled. She turned to see him, but his face was motivation to run faster.

"RACHEL PLEASE JUST STOP!" He was waving his arms around and sprinting like a crazy person.

"RACHEL IM SORRY OK?!" He yelled. She was trying to hail a taxi. No way in HELL she was talking to this bastard.

"TAXI! TAXI!" She yelled. She finally got one and hopped in, hoping she was no longer being followed. But when she got in a man also hopped in... .luck.

Puck did it again! He threw himself into the taxi. No escape now.

"Do you mind just driving around for an hour?" Puck said to the man. He handed him a 50$ bill and the taxi driver nodded.


	3. Tear Stained Taxi Ride

_"Do you mind just driving around for an hour?" Puck said to the man. He handed him a 50$ bill and the taxi driver nodded._

"Rachel...please listen to me-" SLAP. Rachel pulled her and back and made sure the contact it made with his face was hard.

"Ow." He said dryly. He put his hand to the now red area of skin as if it would aid it some how,

"How DARE you!" Rachel screamed. The glare in her eyes burned holes through his heart. She hated how he was a liar...and pathetic...and probably alone in life, but...just...MEAN.

"How dare I what! I came here with a dream of doing something for once in my life and hopefully running into you! You know how much I love you? How I felt like a complete dick head after leaving you and...uh..." He was left dumb struck. It just sank in how much he missed. _You frigging ass wipe! You don't know you're own daughters NAME. HER NAME._ He thought to himself.

Rachel sat there with an open mouth. "You Rat-Bastard. You left me when I was in LABOUR!" She put emphasis on the word "Labour."

"YOU left ME, crying,sweating,a God Damn MESS! YOU LEFT ME THERE. IF I DIED YOU WOULD'VE NEVER EVEN KNOWN! HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST, COME IN LOOKING ALL CHARMING, BEING SORRY, WITH YOUR STUPID GUITAR SINGING AND SHIT! I RAISED THAT LITTLE GIRL BY MYSELF. SHES GROWING UP TO BE LIKE ME..." Rachel kept telling herself..._Don't show him you're sad. Do NOT let him break you down. He does NOT get Audra OR her life. He does NOT get to be a part of it. Be STRO-_

"You BROKE me!" She sobbed. She buried her hands deep into her face and just sobbed. Puck moved over and tried to hold her.

"Just...Don't touch me..." She said. If they were not on a high way, she would've jumped out of the taxi just to show him how much she hated him in that moment.

She leaned on the side of her window. Puck moved over and attempted to say something.

"You deserve an explanation...what I've done...where I've been...right? You and...my little girl." He said. He kept a distance, but Rachel snapped her head with her sharp glare.

"A: She's not your little girl. Her name is Audra Ella Berry.  
B: I don't care about you. I don't care where you've been, WHO and what you've done, I just can't give a shit. I dealt with my little girl that you contributed money and a few cells to, but apart from that? You're a ghost."

Rachel had her guard up and her eyes down. She was harsh...that actually hurt him. She made her point but Noah Puckerman NEVER takes no for an answer.

"Damn Rach-"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry...Damn Rachel. That hurt. So can I tell my story over lunch or something?"

"No. If you have not thought about your DAUGHTER, she is with Blaine and Kurt. SO I need to get back to her now. Please pull over sir." She made it clear.

But Puck knew in his heart...if she got out of that taxi...that would be the last he saw of her.

"She can come to than?" He said with a sympathetic face.

Rachel snapped her head around.

"On second thought, don't pull over. Noah, don't you think that's a bit much to spring on a 5 turning 6 year old? I can see it now..._ Hey Audra! Here's Daddy. He walked out before you were born, did not even know your name,and Mommy hates him!_ Ya. THATS gonna go SO well." Pucks face fell dumb struck to the fact that all of that was true. But she loves him and she knows it.

"Well OBVIOUSLY not like that." He said. He tried to shake off the obvious reality.

"FINE NOAH. Here's my number."

And with that, a chance was born.


	4. Innocence & Corruption

Sorry for the short chapters guys...I'm typing everything RIGHT NOW and just want to keep getting things up fast cause I know people update so slow, so I'm thinking every other night or every night or something like that, I will post 3 short or medium chapters...So what does everyone think so far? :) I hope everyone likes it 3 I write at a grade 8 level cause Im kinda a grade 8 but whatever :D Hope everyones enjoying it! BTW Shout out to my readers in the Philippines! My Lolo and Lola just flew in so I'm gonna see them tomorrow! Just had to say that. OK!BACK TO THE STORY

_  
_And with that, a chance was born._

What the hell was she doing. In 30 minutes, she was going to explain the story of Audras existence to well...Audra. A little 5 turning 6 year old girl is about to know who her Biological Dad was. Rachel refuses to say that Noah Puckerman is Audras father. Just because his sperm was in the process...in no way shape of FORM does that make him, her DAD. He is her Biological Dad. That is it! That is all. She had picked Audra up from Kurt and Blaines. Audra was currently in the family room awaiting important news from her Mommy.

(A/N: Now in the mind of Audra.)

_I wonder what Mommy is going to tell me...maybe...she got me...a...uh...puppy? I dont know, Mommy does not like puppies. Well she does but she would NOT like them in the apartment. Right? According to Aunty Brit, hating baby animals is illlegal...Well Mommy likes animals more than I do. She won't even eat stuff they make! What if the Mama Chicken spent all DAY in her kitchen making an egg and Mama won't even eat it. That's a little inconsid-_

Audra babbled in her thoughts. definitely a trait from her Mothers side. ON and on...and on...and on...she had her 5 year old thoughts just floating around in her small head. But suddenly her mother entered the room, and stopped her off course train of thought.

"Mama!" Audra said. She leaped into her arms. Mama looks sad...maybe the puppy bit her.

"Hi baby." Rachel responded. She lifted Audra into her arms and onto her sweat pant covered lap. They adjusted on the couch and threw on a blanket

."So what did you want to tell me Mama?" Audra's innocent eyes looked up into the identical ones of her mother.

Rachel felt horrible. She was about to expose her daughter to the hideousness of the world. She was too young for this, but Audra knew what happened. She knew because at a young age, she asked "Wheres Daddy." All of Rachels courage went to her mouth...

"Sweet Pea...you know I love you. You know Grandpa,Granada,Grandma,Uncle Kurtsie,Uncle Blaine, Aunty Tana,Aunt Brit...all of us love you. But I need to talk to you about..."she drew in a sharp breath.

"A different family member. Your..."

Audra knew what was coming.

"Daddy. Is that where you went? I heard you talking to Uncle Kurtsie..."

Shit is all Rachel could think.

"Audra Ella Berry, you KNOW it's wrong to listen to grown up conversations...but that makes it easier for me to talk to you about it...so you're not in trouble. To get to my point..."

Rachel stared at her beautiful daughter. This poor innocent girl that sat in her lap was having her innocence and everything pure about a wholesome family...and the perfect life...the...american dream? It was being taken away from her.

"Your Daddy is in town. He said he is really really sorry, and he wants to be a part of our lives. Now I am in no way,shape,or form going to pressure you into going to dinner with him. He did hurt us...and this is a lot to spring on a little girl your age." Rachel explained.

She bopped the tip of her nose.

"Ya. Ok Mommy...I do want to meet Daddy...What does he know about me?" The curious little girl asked.

Rachels arms tightened around the petite little girl.

"Well...he knows you look like me but you have his eyes, my nose, his elf ears"

"Mama!" Audra said. They both burst out laughing then resumed the conversation.

"Well as I was saying...His eyes & ears, my nose & lips. Your hair is a little bit lighter than ours, but it will probably get darker when your older. That's what he thinks at least." Audra smiled. Her Dad did care! But she wanted to know about him.

"Whats his full name?" Audra whispered.

Rachel was forehead to forehead with the little girl in front of her.

"His full name is Noah Eli Puckerman."

"Tell me about him Mommy!" Audra always had random out-bursts of energy. A smile shot against her face.

"Well...he has a mohawk!" Rachel said excitedly.

"A mohawk!" Audra dipped her head in disbelief.

"Ya! He plays guitar and is really big and strong. He has a little brother Jake whose 2 years younger than me and your Daddy. He likes to sing to."

Audra was left with her mouth hung wide open.

"He's so cool! I have to go get ready Mommy!"

Audra lept up in excitement to meet her "Rock star Daddy."

Rachel was left sitting alone on the couch. She quickly went to her room to get ready.

When she was getting ready, she grabbed the box of memories in the back of the closet. She had a lot of Noahs old belongings,pyjamas,jersey,clothes,books,games, you name it, it was in the box. She smartly set out a pair of his pyjamas on the bed, knowing full well he would be spending the night.


	5. 3 hours Bravery

Rachel got Audra and herself ready. Audra arrived at the Mandrin in a pink baby doll dress with a big bow at the back. The dress had hot pink and white vertical stripes, her doll wore a similar version. Rachel was in a LBD. It went half way down her thighs and had a V shape in the front was 100% covered though. Her hair was in a beautiful twisted braid bun that Audra thought made "mommy" look like a princess. Rachel had Audra on her hip. Audra held tightly onto her mothers shoulder, and even tighter on her doll; Barbra.

They walked into the Mandarin past the mini ponds and waited patiently by the reception table. Audra went on and on and on about the ceiling being painted to look like the sky so it would "be morning, even in the night!"

Rachel always thought to herself, was I like that when I was her age... She brushed off the worried thought and left it in the back of her mind.

"Good evening mam! May I say,you and your little sister look lovely!" The elderly women said.

"Thank you! You're to kind! I'm her mother!" The waitress laughed with Rachel.

"I'm so sorry, I've just seen you preform before so I just assumed...silly me! So who is this little beauty?" She asked leaning towards Audra.

"This little girl is Audra!" Audra bowed her head down and started to blush,giggle,and batt her eye lashes. Little flirt...she knows how to be cute. From Noahs side, definitely...

"Hello little darlin! So will you be meeting up with Dad tonight? Families eat free today!"

"Yes actually! Thank you. Reservation for Puckerman?" Rachel asked as she peeked over the table.

"Right this way!" The women with the tired looking eyes lead Rachel and Audra to the missing link of their family. There that missing link . .girl.

She finally decided to play back. This was an all new low for Rachel. A" Santana Demon Child " low...

"Hey Audra?" She said as she angled her head to face her daughters.

"Ya Mommy?"Once again, innocent eyes and corruption were going to mix.

"Do you wanna go sit down with Daddy?" Rachels stomach turned. She knew this was wrong...Oh my God! He just swapped numbers with that girl! Rachel thought to herself.

"Ya! Put me down, I wanna run up to him!" Audra did not even know that was the exact plan.  
Rachel inched closer and closer to the table where Puck...now had the girl on his lap! _ASS HOLE._

"Hi." Audra said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey Puck sorry, she was just so excited to meet" Rachel turned to the girl with hair bigger than her brain. "HER FATHER."  
The girl gave Puck a dirty look. She hopped off his lap and left.

"Nice of you to bring THAT company." Rachel said. She gestured  
Puck took a sharp in take of breath.

"Mhmm..."  
Rachel sat down and had Audra on her lap.

"So Audra this is Noah." Puck did a small wave and did a cute little half smile.

"Hi Noah!" She said. Audra was so freakin innocent he could not get over her. She was his blood...he's missed so much of her life...sure, he knew Rachel and her were in magazines and tabloids and he knew they were in New York but he never took the chance to go see his...family.

"So Noah, what have you been doing?" Rachel asked. Her hands were interlaced with Audras and sat neatly on the table.

"Well after...um..." Puck trailed off...how was he supposed to explain to his little girl that he willingly left-

"After you left Mommy in the hospital..." Audra realized...

_He's a big meany! He left Mommy with me in the hospital when she was too young for a baby! Ya. That's right. I know. Mama did'int raise no fool._

"Um yea...I skipped to LA. I got a record deal that costs 20 grand. But that was all I had, so the sleaze bag ran away with all my money and left me royally screwed. I worked as a...uh...um...dancer...and made enough money to get here." Rachel narrowed her eyes at his, as did Audra.

"That's not a smart"

"Or efficient" Audra had a bad habit of cutting in on her Mothers sentences.

"Way to spend your money."

"Look I know I screwed up...but I'm here cause I realized a family is all I legit wanted." Pucks eyes were serious. But Rachel would never let her guard down.

"Well...you have to work for it." She can't believe it. He wants a part in her life? No...She can't deny her..."family" forever...Audras about to burst out in a rant and tears. She has her angry pout face on.

"But can you SERIOUSLY blame me for possibly wanting to see if I had a life or chance of getting out of Lima with a kid?"

"You couldve gotten out with me. Mommy did and she has 3 Oscars and a Grammy." Audra glared at him. _Here we go..._Rachel thought to herself.

"Mommy loved me enough to risk having to stay in Lima. You don't love me."Audra said dryly.

Rachel hid her head in Audras tiny shoulder.

"I'm sorry Audra...you needed a Dad growing up and I missed everything..."

"You missed me being born."

"And I'm sorry for that."

"Sorry will never put you back in the room or holding my hand on the first day of school, or being with me on fathers day."

"Audra stop." Rachel said. She was trying to stop the fuse that was building up before her eyes.

"No Mommy! He made a boo boo on my heart..."That was it. Puck had a point in which his heart would break and his little girl...broke it.

Puck sank right there and than. He just realized he hurt his daughter beyond repair.

_What's wrong with me...The little girl in front of me knows more and manipulating her would've been wrong anyways _

"I'm sorry..."

Puck said. He let his head drop...

"Noah...are you crying?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

_My little girl made the "almighty" womanizing,jerk,mohawk wearing,guitar playing,bad ass...shed tears. _

"So what can I get you today?"

The waitress came to the table.

"2 ice teas and a diet coke with 3 ice cubes and a straw please."

"Ok! I'll be right back!"


	6. Little Talk

Audras POV

"So I have Audra in one hand and my smoothie in the other right, then suddenly a little fan comes along to say hi and I completely trip over her and audra and the smoothie go flying! Iobviously went for Audra but it was insane!" Mommy said. It was really boring wathcin Mommy & Puck talk. I don't even like Puck that much...he was mean to Mommy.

I just started ignoring them for a bit.

I really did'int like Mommy and Puck being all lovey dovey. It's like he gave her candy or something. I fell in love with someone once! Mommy said it was not real love...but I think it was. My friend Jamie gave me a lollipop tree! So he obviously loved me. Cause ya know...lollipops! They were even red! But I'm not feeling that happy now...I don't want Puck hurting me & Mommy...I just wanna go cry. My heart hurts lots...

"Mommy, I have to go to the washroom." I said. Oh no! No eyes! Don't cry now! You have to-too late.

"Why are you crying Audra?" Mommy asked. I'm not aloud lying...

"Cause I don't want him" I pointed

"making you cry again Mommy! You always talk to Uncle Blaine about how you're sad, over stuff Mommy. You told me, Once a meanie always a meanie!" I dont want him messing everything up. I have to protect Mommy or something like that...right? Whatever. I just kinda ran off to the bathroom...I don't get how I came to be. But to have a baby, you have to love eachother right...

My eyes are watering...and my heart hurts! I just wanna go home.

I dashed into the bathroom to cry a bit more but soon...HE came to get me.

"Hey Audra..." He said. He knocked on the door.

Pucks POV

"What do you want?" Audra said. Damn, why does my kid HATE me so much...

"You ok? You know, we can talk about this at home if you want to leave now..." I was trying to reason...WITH A 5 YEAR OLD GIRL THAT WAS TO SMART TO BE REAL.

"I want to go home...but it's not your home...is it?" Audra can barely get words out...God...I don't know how she's gonna take this next part...

"Well ya it is...I mean I'm gonna be there...for...um...well ever...as of next week." Crap...she's silent. I know everythings happening really fast, and I mean Rach said she was all for it! Like...what the hell! This kid hates me more than...more than Santana hates...like everything.

"Whatever..." Audra emerged from the bathroom.

"I just wanna go home now." she said dryly. She started walking back to the table but I stopped her. This tiny little girl was seriously screwing up my head right now...

"hey wait...can I talk to you?" I said. Tits, I was being brave.

"What do you want Puck." UH. Once again, she just hates me. I mean really, not even Noah? Rach calls me Puck when she's pissed...Audra started off all happy calling me Noah and Dad like...once. But now whenever she looks at me? Friggin Daggers in her eyes.

"First of all, no matter how much you hate me...I'm your Dad. So you could call me Dad. Second...your like what, 5? I mean, theirs so much to this that you don't understand. So please don't hate me for hurting your Mom...because I love her so much and I love you."

I swear I was about to cry. Hear that? It's my vagina growing in. Like holy crap I'm so emotional...woop there it is.

The next part was friggin magic...some how my mini rant made her give me a hug.

"It's ok Daddy." In that moment, the years of not having a loving family and all this sentimental shit...was made up for. In a hug from my little girl.

(A/N: Next chapter: Fathers Day Fluff/ Rachel & Puck discuss why everythings moving so fast)

Sorry it was so short, I really wanna post the Fathers Day chapter.


	7. Fathers Day

Happy Fathers Day!

Audra & Puck celebrate Fathers Day at home

Audra came bouncing into Puck & Rachels bedroom in her favourite princess dress. She was carrying a little book she made for Puck for the special occassion.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Audra screeched. She hopped onto her parents bed and stratled Puck.

"Hi Daddy." She said in a quieter voice. She sat on his stomach and poked his face until he became fully awake.

"Hey Princess." Puck said with a smile. He stared up at Audra and noticed something in her hands. But before he could ask what it was Audra asked...

"Do you know what day it is Daddy?" She said, her pig tails bouncing just as she did.

_Shit...is it Rachs' birthday...or Audras birthday...or...my birthday? Is it Christmas? No...Gotta get my shit together...its June...uhm..._

"Is it...um...tickle time?!" _Good save man. Good save._ Pucks hands launched onto Audras tiny torso and tickled her.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She laughed. She was laughing so hard her stomach hurt! Her dress fluttered around as she squirmed around. Puck quickly flipped her over onto the bed.

"Mommy! Mommy! Assistance!" She squealed through her laughter. She was squirming in the bed and bundling up the covers.

"What?" Rachel said. She was drowzy and sat right up to the sound of Audras voice.

"NOAH!" Rachel said with a smile. She saw her little girl in her crown and cinderella dress with some type of gift in hand. _Aw! Whats cuter then father,daughter bonding on Fathers Day!_

Rachel picked up a pillow and threw it at Puck.

"Hey!" He said in defense. He got off the bed and tossed Audra at Rachel. Audra was still giggling!

"Meanie!" Rachel said. She threw another pillow at him. But in response he went and stood up on the bed. He bounced a little, than grabbed the comforter. Thankfully, Audra dropped her fathers day card and Puck realized the occasion.

"Come on Rach! Is that any way to treat me on Fathers Day? Audra, do you see how mean Mommys being?! I think I should get..." He got a devious look on his face identical to the one growing on Audras.

"What..." Rachel said in confusion. Before she knew it Puck was behind her with a comforter in hand.

"I think it's time to wrap one of my favourite presents!" He said gleefully.

"Noah Elijah Pucker-AHH!" She was cut off by Puck knocking her off guard by the knees. She was being picked up bridal style and was currently being wrapped up in the comforter. He slung her over his shoulder still wrapped in the comforter.

Puck and Audra stood there laughing, and they did their hand shake.

"UNHAND ME YOU FIEND!" Rachel shouted from inside the comforter. She was attempting to kick at him but it was no use, as every movement looked like a bad attempt at the worm.

"Audra. Can you help Mommy out? Pleeeeease!" Rachel said. Audra looked at the comforter cacoon.

"Well...it's FATHERS day. Normally, I would Mommy. I really would! But...it's Daddys day today. So I need to be a good daughter and help carry out whatever plan Daddy has. Which I think is pretty fun!" Audra started off slow inher words, then playfully picked up the pace. By the end she was laughing.

"Ha ha! That's ma' girl!" Puck said as he fist bumped the 5 year old.

"So Daddy...What is the point in this? Is'int Mommy like...heavy?" Audra said . She was giggling at her Mothers poor attempts to get out of the comforter.

"Excusse me?! Audra! I'll have you know I'm only 130 pounds and for my some what tall height that is-" She was cut off by Puck.

"Can it hobbit. I'm scheming..."

"Just let me out and I MIGHT not ground you both." Rachel had seriousness in her voice.

"Meh. Come on Daddy! I have a gift for you! If Mommy can't see it, it won't be fun!" Audra said. She pouted a little, but Rachel interjected.

"PUCK." She spat. She only calls him Puck when she's mad.

" .DOWN!" She said.

"Ok!" Puck said gleefully. He dropped her on the carpeted ground feet first.

"Asshole..." she mumbled as she got up.

"What's that Mommy?" Audra asked. Puck started laughing and Rachel gave her classic "I'm gonna kill you." look, quickly followed by the "Oh shit..." look.

"You mean a casorole?" Puck said.

"It's the gross green thing Mommy always makes when we eat steak." Puck was enjoying this way to much.

"Ew! Mommy I polietly refuse to eat that for Breakfast if that's what you had planned...but anyways! Daddy look what I made you!" Audra handed the little book to her Dad.

Puck read the front in his head.

_Born 2009_

_6.16.2015_

_Dear Daddy,_

_I really really love you. I love you to the moon and back Daddy. I don't want you to feel icky about not being with me for a little bit of my life, but it's ok. Since I don't want you feeling icky, I wrote a timeline of stuff in my life!_

_2009_

_I was born._

_You & Mommy loved eachother very much, so I was born! Mommy was still growing up and in school, so she took a bunch of P.A days off and stuff so I would get a good start._

_2010_

_My first word! It was Barbra, but it came out_

_"Barba" _

_Their is a video of Mommy trying to get me to talk for 2 hours. Funny girl was on, and she kept saying:_

_"Can you say Mama? Can you say Barbra? What about Liza? Try saying Mama! MAMAMIA! HERE I GO AGAIN MAMAAA!" _

_Mommy was singing Mamamia to encourage me...but I ended up saying "Barbra" then Mama. So she's pretty proud of that._

_2011_

_I took my first steps early 2011! I could start walking! Plus I could talk lots...Mommy taught me how to say Dada ya know...that was my third word. So anyways, I started walking around the whole house! I used to get into Grandad & Grandpas stuff a lot! I would get into Mommys stuff to. According to Uncle Finn, I would always get into Uncle Arties locker at school! _

_I got to go to you and Mommys school a lot! I would go watch the New Directions a lot. Aunty Quinn says I would go sit on Uncle Wills lap and watch and cheer! _

_2012_

_Mommy graduated! I was 3 when Mommy graduated. She got a something Victoria! I think it's like when she gets an Oscar...but I don't know. When Mommy graduated, I sat in the audience with Uncle Sam. He said, I kept talking to him during the WHOLE thing! And when Mommy got on stage, I cheered the loudest. It was a super interesting time though. At the after party, it was at Grandad,Grandpa,Mommy,and Is' house. But it only went 1 hour in until Aunty Quinn popped out a baby. Her name is Beth by the way, she looks like Aunty Quinn more than Uncle Finn, but she has his hair color._

_2013_

_Mommy,Uncle Kurt,Aunty Tana, and I moved to New York City! It was AWESOME! I was only 3 turning 4 but I still kinda remember it...vividly. Aunty Tana said when we moved, we brought all of your stuff with us, cause your Mommy got rid of it, and Mommy thought she should save it. When we moved here, Mommy liked a boy! His name was Brody. Aunty Tana said he was a meanie, so when Uncle Blaine was here, he "took care" of him cause Uncle Blaine used to be a boxer._

_2014_

_Mommy got super famous! She was in a broadway revival of Funny Girl and played Fanny! Uncle Blaine played Nick Augustine. So they kissed! I gave Mommy her cootie shot for good measure. I did my first photo shoot and talk show! I got to go on Ellen and I did a photo shoot with Mommy for Teen Vogue! We posed all pretty and got hair and make up and everything!_

_2015_

_You came Daddy! I've wondered about you, who you were, what you did, what you were doing, EVERYTHING my WHOLE life! But, here you are. You made my dreams come true 3_

Never had Puck cried that hard infront of anyone in his whole life.

HAPPY FATHERS DAY


	8. Authors Note

(Catches KNife Mid Throw from my head) PLEASE! STOP THE VIOLENCE! OK. I get that my Fan fiction sucks re but can I tell you something... IM A 13 YEAR OLD GIRL WITH NO LIFE OR SPELL CHECK. AUDRA IS BASED ON MY LITTLE SISTER WHO TELLS ME WHAT SHE WOULD DO SO YA KNOW WHAT. AND PLEASE. Keep in mind, the whole concept of Glee is unrealistic. Do you ACTUALLY think people burst out singing into perfect routines . .me. So I can take critisism, but bitchy comments with no wasy of telling me how to improve, please. Im aware things are moving fast but ever think Im throwing a curve ball. And person, if you bothored to read the story right, IM EXPLAINING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLUS THIS WEBSITE IS MADE UP OF MAINLY YOUNG TEENS WHO MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, LIKE HAVING TO THE POINT INSANELY FAST STORIES. HUH? WELL GET READY FOR THIS CURVE BALL GUYS. (Throws knife back and disappears into the darkness)


	9. Twisted Turn

"So um Rachel...if you don't mind me asking, why?" Kurt said. He set his coffe down on the blue coaster. He gestured to the Father/Daughter seen playing out before their eyes.

"Why what?" Rachel asked. She was rather puzzled at the question for they were having a rather quiet afternoon watching Audra & Puck have a "tea party."

"Do you not think Puck is acting...I don't know...not Puck at all? I mean COME ON. He's wearing a tiara and sipping "tea" with a 5 year old girl. Is there not something at all weird occuring to you?" Kurt asked. Kurt watched Puck melt for the little girl before him. Like really? This was _Cool,Awesome,Bad ass,Womanizing,"I like throwing kids in dumpsters cause I'm an awesome jock", _Puck. The Puck in a tiara discussing the story line of Cinderella with a little girl wellst "sipping" from a pink plastic tea cup? That, is not the Puck Kurt knows.

. . . . .

Kurt stated in his mind.

"What? Of course not! It's Father/Daughter bonding! It's adorable and on my instagram as of..." she pulled out her iphone to take a picture.

"Not now." Kurt said. He shooed the Iphone away back into her pocket.

"Somethings up Rachel. What guy just randomly appears to be Worlds Best Daddy?" He said mockingly. He really did know something was up.

"Kurt, he obviously had a lightbulb go off somewhere in his head. He wanted to come back and make things right..." Rachel said sympathetically. He really has put a lot of work into the past couple weeks or so. She was getting really sad and lonely about being a single parent...she still slept in Pucks jersey sometimes...

"Plus...maybe I still miss him. He was my first...and last since then. I think having him will-"

"Rach. please. This-" He gestured to the scene infront of them.

"Is not Puck. Sure giving the little girl a Dad is nice and all...but is he really a good fit for now? Just because you want the cobwebs dusted off your panties that havent dropped in 6 years,does NOT make HIM a good Dad." Kurt said. He tried to add humor but really? It was true.

"This is'int highschool Rachel." _That's cold of me... _Kurt thought to himself. But she needed to hear it.

"Well...I'm sorry Kurt but no matter what you say? I know in my heart...nothings up. He just wants to turn everything around and their is nothing wrong with that. Let the man see his daughter, let him have a family...He did not exactly grow up in the "American Dream" so let him build it his way." Rachel said. She leaned back in her chair giving a small smile. Kurt however was leaning on the table rubbing his head in frustration.."

"Ugh. You are so going to regret this Rachel..."

"Well why do you have to be suspicious? What is their to be suspicious about?"

"EVERYTHING. See look, he's taking a shady phone call that he had to leave for...SKETCH BAG." Kurt argued. They went back and forth, but they would not know what was really going on... (A/N:For atleast a few more chapters...)

"Whatever Sherlock."

MEAN WHILE

"Ya Quinn. Somethings up. Pucks back in town and Rachels moping around like a love sick puppy. You need to get down here ASAP." Blaine said into his phone.

AUTHORS NOTE:

OMG. MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. HOLY POO. But thanks to someone who I will post a link to their profile soon, they helped me with my new plot line. So anyways, the curve ball is Pucks secret that nobody gets to know about for a little bit. Anyways, second curve ball. QUINN? What do you guys think about writing some other people in? LEAVE REVIEWS.

OH and before I write more of a chapter (sorry they are so short but I like updating 3 or 4 short ones) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS THEY BE OVER POWERING THE MEAN ONES. Thanks though 3 it really does make me happy :) I think I will do a short future!fic graduation!fic for an older Audra. Cause my grad is tomorrow and she's hyper about it so ya know. It's whatever yo. I will have new stuff up by tomorrow! BYYE 3 LOVE YOU ALL 3


End file.
